1. Technical Field
The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a magazine ejector that attaches to a magazine locking lever on an automatic weapon, and, more particularly, but not exclusively; to magazine ejector that attaches to a magazine locking lever on an assault rifle such as the Russian Avtomat Kalashnikova Modernizirovanniy (AKM) and the Israeli Galil.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The Kalashnikov assault rifle and its derivatives are generally known under the common name of AKM.
AKM assault rifles fire bullets which are fed into the firearm from a magazine. AKM magazines have a rectangular cross-section, and a curved profile when viewed from the side. The open top of an AKM magazine attaches to the underside of the firearm.
When all the rounds in an AKM magazine have been fired, ejection of the magazine requires the user to press a magazine locking lever with the hand which is located by the trigger, and pull the magazine off the firearm with the other hand which is located, on the AKM barrel.
Ejection of a magazine is a slow process that additionally delays a user combat readiness, for example maintaining a sight on a target. Any process that delays user combat-readiness can be life threatening.